No war
by ehrmahgehrddahvehrgehrnt
Summary: No war. Training initiates, except there isn't an annoying girl initiate that hits on Tobias. Tobias may or may not have a sister. Rated T for Tris!
1. Chapter 1: New Initiates

**All right, so no war. Al, Will, Marlene, and Lynn are still alive, and Shauna is okay. Tris said the same thing so Al, but he didn't commit suicide and got 10****th**** in overall ranking. They are training initiates in this story but there is no snarky girl initiate that tries everything to steal Tobias. Rated T for Tris! **

**Enjoy! J**

**TRIS POV**

** BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I roll over and hit the off button on my alarm clock. I slowly open one eye, my vision still blurry from sleep. I blink a few times, and make out the time on the clock. 7:30 am.

"Uuugghh," I mumble, and slowly get out of bed. I take a quick shower, and throw on my clothes. Black skinny jeans, black V-neck t-shirt. I put on some earrings and a necklace along with some chunky bracelets. It's a little on the chilly side, so I put on my matching leather jacket and boots. As I'm finishing putting on makeup, I hear a buzz. I turn around and locate my phone on the nightstand. The text is from Tobias.

**You coming? The initiates will be here at approximately 11:00. **

I almost forgot. Today is the day of the choosing ceremony. I haul my purse over my shoulder (courtesy of Christina) and head to breakfast. I sit at my usual table with Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Will, Christina, and Tobias. I sit next to Tobias and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks me. "Fine, I guess," I lie, hoping he doesn't notice. In reality, I had terrible dreams last night, but I don't want to worry him.

"You're lying," Christina says, narrowing her eyes at me over a muffin. "So what?" I snap, then instantly feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," I say. "That came out a bit harsh," I add. "What's bothering you?" Asks Tobias. I look at his dark blue eyes and see concern shining in them, and my heart warms.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say. Tobias looks at me for a few more seconds, then says, "all right. Well, _Six_, you ready to scare some initiates?" He gives me what can only be described as an evil grin. I smile back and reply "Of course I am, _Four_. Let's keep our relationship a secret though." He thinks for a second, then nods.

"That would probably be best," he says.

We stand at the net, waiting for the train to arrive. We hear the train horn, and hear several smacking sounds as the initiates hit the pavement. We listen to Max as he gives the opening speech, and wait for people to jump. We see a flash of grey, and see an Abnegation girl tumble onto the net. She's a bit plain, but on the pretty side. She has a little past shoulder length dark brown, almost black hair. She has thick dark eyebrows, pale skin, and red lips. She's about 5 foot 4 inches. I help her up.

"What's your name?" I ask, remembering Tobias doing the same thing. She thinks for a moment, then says,

"Natacha. N-a-t-a-c-h-a. Natacha." She smiles. "Make the announcement, Four." I say smiling.

"First jumper- Natacha!" He yells. "Welcome to Dauntless," I grin. She smiles and goes to stand with the other members. I see a flash of black and white, and Four helps out another girl, this time from Candor.

"What's your name?" He asks. "Allison," she instantly replies. A couple more people jump, and only a few of them stick in my head. Justin, an Erudite. Robert, an Amity. I think of Susan's brother, and feel that familiar pang of home sickness. _No. This is my home now,_ I think to myself. Then, comes a girl from Erudite. With dark brown hair and deep set eyes. With a slight hooked nose and a full lower lip. _Tobias_, I think. But no, this is just a girl from Erudite. She does look remarkably like Tobias, though, and I can't help but think that maybe he had a sister.

After everyone has jumped, we have ten transfers, and we give them the tour. Tobias takes over.

"Everyone, split into two groups. Dauntless-borns with Uriah and Lauren, I doubt you need a tour of the place. Transfers, you're with me." After everyone has split into groups, the Dauntless-born and the members leave, and it's just the transfers, Tobias, and me.

"All right," Tobias booms. "I am Four, and this is Six," he says, gesturing to me. "We are your-"

He's cut off by a pale-skinned Erudite, whose name is Alex, I think.

"Why are your names numbers?" he asks. _Too curious to be Dauntless,_ I think. "Do you have a problem?" I reply, staring him right in the eyes. "No," he says quietly, and shrinks back.

"All right," Says Tobias. "Now, as I was saying, we are your instructors. We will be teaching you and guiding you through initiation for the next couple of weeks. I suggest you pay attention, or something bad may happen to you."

He proceeds through the intro, and I tune out until we get to the pit.

"This is the Chasm," I shout. "It reminds us there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy," I quote. The transfers just stand there, some with mouths gaping, some nonchalant. "Someone ends up in the Chasm every year," I yell, "It has happened before and it will happen again." I think of last year, when it was a Dauntless-born girl that was going to get cut out of the rankings. I shiver just thinking about it.

We show the transfers the cafeteria, and get our dinners. The Abnegation girl, Natacha, and Allison, the Candor girl, ask if they can sit with us.

I look at the table. They all nod or smile, except Lynn, but Lynn never smiles.

"Sure," I say, and Allison looks relieved. They sit, Natacha next to me and Allison across from her. "Do you two know each other?" I ask, trying to make conversation. "No," Natacha replies. "I don't know anyone here," she continues.

Tobias and I exchange glances as she picks up the hamburger. She simply puts ketchup on it and stuffs it in her mouth.

"How do you know what a hamburger is if you're a Stiff?" I question, the Erudite getting the better of me. She scowls. "I'm not a Stiff anymore. My name is Natacha. And I prefer that you use it." She stands up, throws her trash out, and leaves the room, leaving all of us dumbfounded.

"Wow," mumbles Uriah. "That was interesting."

_It sure was._

**I should probably warn you guys, most of the initiates are based off real people, but last names will not be disclosed. Natacha and Allison are based off of me and my best friend. My name is Natacha, but just call me Tasha or Tash if you want. Natacha is who I would be if I could be. The physical description is accurate though. **

**R & R please! I will be posting every 1-2 days usually, perhaps a little longer than that if I can't do it on time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Knocked out

**It's me again! I hope you guys liked the last chapter, since this is my first fan fiction, reading those reviews really made my day. I was literally jumping up and down. So here's your reward:D**

**(I forgot this last time) Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. I doubt Veronica Roth's real name is Natacha. **

**Enjoy! :D**

** NATACHA POV**

I can't believe she called me a Stiff! That's so unfair! I used to be a Stiff, and not even a real one. I'm Dauntless now. How dare she! It honestly seems like all my instructors are out to get me. Eric, the Dauntless leader that led us to the dorms, was really creepy, and kept making fun of me. I think he was Erudite, I can tell by the way he acts, how he analyzes everything, instead of acting on impulse like most Dauntless do. But I guess you have to be smart to be a leader. Kinda.

I walk into the dormitory, still fuming, not expecting anyone to be there. Justin, however, is having fun stripping all the beds of the sheets.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask, well yell really, across the room. "Why should you care, Stiff? All that it should matter is that you put it all back like the good little Abnegation girl that you are." He retorts. I glare at him, my face getting red from anger.

"Aw, is the Stiff blushing?" He asks, smirking. I go to one of the beds and smirk at him.

"What are you going to do?" He asks. "Throw it at me?"

"No." I reply. I walk out of the room.

** JUSTIN POV**

She's such a stupid little stiff. She walks out of the room still holding the pillow like an idiot_. Guess that explains why you're not in Erudite,_ I think to myself. She walks back in holding something behind her back, and I see something wet dripping behind her as she walks toward me. Gosh, did she pee herself? She's more scared of me than I thought. I snicker at the thought, and she just smirks.

All I see is a flash of white and I feel something heavy and soggy hit my cheek before I pass out.

**NATACHA POV**

That should teach him to mess with me. I go to the bathroom and hang the wet pillow up to dry. I wander through the halls until it's time to go to bed because if everyone goes to the dorm and sees me there, they'll know I did that to Justin. _Wait,_ I think to myself. _Where am I going to sleep tonight_?I couldn't sleep in the dorms, Justin would plan his revenge for sure. I decide to go to a member's apartment to ask if I can spend the night. But who? I think of Tori, the tattoo artist who did my aptitude test and told me I was Divergent, but I think better of it.

Before I know it, I'm at Six's door. I knock hesitantly, not knowing what's on the other side of the door.

**TRIS POV**

I put the water back in the fridge, and start walking towards my couch when I hear a knock at the door. I walk over to the door, expecting Tobias, but I see probably the complete opposite of who I was expecting.

"Hi, Natacha," I greet her. She smiles at me, and says, "Hi, Six. I was wondering if I could spend the night here." I must have given her a confused look because she rushes to say,

"It's Justin. I've known him since we were kids and he's always teased me. Let's say I did something very naughty and got him unconscious for a few hours and now he's mad at me. I don't feel safe in the dorms, and this is the only other place I could think of," she quickly explains. I think for a second, and when I look back at her, I don't see Natacha, I see myself, as an initiate 11 months ago. I find myself nodding, and her eyes flood with relief, but her facial expression remains unchanged.

"I'll sleep on the couch, since I'm guessing that's where you were going to put me anyway," she says, her back turned. "All right," I say. She sets up a miniature bed using some pillows and blankets in my living room. She's just getting comfortable when I hear a knock at the door. I walk over to the door and pull it open. Tobias stands on the other side.

"Hey Tris," he says when he sees me. "Hey Four," I reply, careful to use his nickname.

"Come on, Tris, you know I hate it when you call me Four. Call me by my real name," he whines.

**NATACHA POV**

Tris? That's interesting. And Four isn't his real name. I guess I should have known. I knew their names couldn't be numbers. I hear hushed whispering in the entrance, and then I see Four and _Tris _walk down the hallway.

"Natacha? What are you doing here?" Four questions. "Finding out Tris' real name apparently," I snarkily reply.

"Well, Natacha, you were quick to warm up after your little outburst at dinner tonight," he reminds me.

"Yeah, because you were pissing me off," I say, looking him straight in the eye.

"That's no way to talk to your instructor, Natacha," He says, and gives me a warning look.

"Well considering the fact that you are here in an apartment with someone who is obviously your girlfriend," I pause and glance at Tris, and the redness her cheeks leads me to believe that I am right. "About to do God knows what," I continue, "I don't think that that is exactly the most important thing right now." I finish.

"Why are you even here, Natacha?"

"Sorry that I'm interrupting your _sexy time_ Four." I give an exaggerated wink, and Tris bursts out laughing.

That's when we hear the scream.

**Terribly sorry for the cliffhanger! Except, not really. Cuz you guys will have to wait! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whatevs. You'll live. I've lived through worse cliffhangers before. Peace out!**

**~Natacha **


	3. Chapter 3: I am Divergent

** Next chapter is up! On to the resolving of the cliffhanger!**

**Disclaimer: I am still in public school. Veronica Roth is not. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth, so I do not own Divergent.**

** TRIS POV**

** That's when we hear the scream.**

We run towards the door, and, surprisingly, Natacha gets there first. She flings it open, and runs toward the chasm so fast I can't keep up, and neither can Tobias. When we get there tears are streaming down her face. They are just hauling the body up the chasm. _I wonder who it was this year, _I think. As they haul the body up, I can see that it's a scrawny, pale Dauntless-born whose name I didn't even bother to know.

Guilt seeps into me, consuming me from the inside out. I didn't even know his name. I know it's not my place, and that I'm making this about me, but I still run back to my apartment with tears rolling down my face. I try to keep in the sobs, but I can't. Natacha tentatively walks in, and I realize I left the door open.

"Can you go back to the dorms?" I ask, sniffling. "I can't." She says bluntly. "I'm staying here. If not for me, than for you." She smiles weakly, and I return it. Tobias runs in and sees Natacha standing there and refrains from embracing.

"I'll leave you two alone," Natacha says, turning around to face him. She walks into the living room, leaving us with only each other.

"Come here," he says softly, holding open his arms, welcoming me into them. I run to him, and find myself in his arms, sobbing into his shirt. He must not care that I'm making his shirt wet, because he just holds me there for what feels like hours. Unfortunately, I know it's only been a few minutes, so I go to say goodnight to Natacha.

"Goodnight, Natacha." I say quietly, and she turns around from where she's reading her book.

"Goodnight, Tris." She says smiling at me. "Can I turn off the lights?" I ask, and she nods, her head in her book.

"Actually, Natacha," I start. Where am I going with this conversation? "I was wondering if you wanted to talk for a little bit." She thinks for a minute, then says, "All right. Can Four join us? I know he's here."

**NATACHA POV**

"I know he's here." I had heard Tris crying into his arms, but I didn't mention this, for fear that she would break down into tears again. She pauses, and then nods. She walks into the other room for a moment, and I hear some whispering. She walks back in again, with Four following. I motion for them to sit, and Four smirks.

"Yes, we will sit. Considering this isn't your apartment, I think we reserve the right to do whatever we want." I scowl, and they sit down.

"So," Tris starts. "How do you like all your instructors?" I can see the curiosity in her eyes, and I smirk.

"I know you're just trying to figure out what I think about you by talking to me like I'm your peer. Which I am. But still, I won't criticize you directly. Eric is…. interesting." Four raises his eyebrows, as if gesturing me to go on.

"He was a transfer, wasn't he?" Now it's Tris' turn to raise her eyebrows, and I know that I'm right.

"He was from Erudite, right?" I continue.

"How do you know that?" Four asks hesitantly.

"I just do," I respond. "You can tell by the way that he scans the room, strategizing instead of acting irrationally like Dauntless-born. He's too mean to be Abnegation. The Amity would disband before admitting he used to be in their faction. And he lies too often to ever have been Candor. It's obvious that he used to be Erudite," I finish. They just stand there with their mouths open. Did I show my Divergence? The panic must show in my expression, because Tris rushes to say,

"What were your aptitude test results, Natacha?"

**TRIS POV**

"What were your aptitude test results, Natacha?" No. This can't be happening. I was just beginning to like this girl, and she has to go and be Divergent. Why does this always happen? Her face doesn't even register surprise, but it does register slight confusion.

"Dauntless, of course," She replies, flipping her hair and giving us her best 1000 watt smile. I must have been frowning, because Four elbows me in the side.

"Tris, you can tell us the truth," He says in a small voice. "We aren't going to hurt you," I add.

"She takes a deep breath, and something seems to change in the air of the room. Her eyes show trust when she replies,

"They were inconclusive." In a tiny voice, so quiet I had to lean in to hear it. Four's eyebrows knit together in concentration, and I slowly take a deep breath.

"All right. Thank you for trusting us," I say slowly. She merely nods and looks at her lap. Four speaks up,

"You can't tell anyone about this. This is very important, do not tell anyone, especially not the leaders," But I can tell he's thinking of Eric.

"Who else knows?" I ask.

"Tori, the tattoo artist. She did my aptitude test. My mom said it would probably happen. She said she always knew I didn't belong in Abnegation, because she was Dauntless and my Father was Candor. They taught me the traits of their old factions in case I wanted to go there. My results were Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless. Tori said Abnegation was a possibility as well. I don't really know what to do. I always knew I was going to get Dauntless, and when I got 4 different factions, I knew Erudite and Candor weren't safe, and I didn't want to stay in Abnegation." She rambles. I stare at her wide eyed, and she looks scared, as if she revealed too much.

"Don't worry," Four says before I can. "Everything will be all right. You just have to stay safe."

Then we hear a knock at the door.

"Open up," yells Eric.

_Eric._

**I hope y'all liked it! Not too much of a cliffhanger this chapter!**

**~Natacha**


	4. Chapter 4: Melanie

**I'm backkk! This chapter has stuff to do with Tobias' sister, I PROMISE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have a Twitter. Veronica Roth does. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth, so I do not own Divergent.**

**TRIS POV**

**_Eric._**

I carefully walk to the door, and Tobias walks to my room, presumably to avoid his rival. I open the door slowly.

"What do you want, Eric?" I spit, unable to hide my disgust.

"That shouldn't matter, since I'm a Dauntless leader," He replies smoothly. "I just want to know if you know anything about Justin." _Justin? What happened to him? _I wonder.

"What happened to Justin?" I ask.

"He was found on the floor unconscious, his head wet. The nurse said he was hit in the head with something, but they don't know what." He responds, looking at his nails nonchalantly like this happens every day. Which, it does.

"When did this happen?" I ask.

"About five minutes ago. Do you know anything or not?" he asks, getting impatient.

"I have no idea who it could have been. But it's the first day, I don't know any of the initiates that well," I point out. He huffs, mumbles a 'fine' and walks away.

**NATACHA POV**

Tris walks back into the room looking annoyed.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"Eric. Are you the one that hit Justin on the head with something wet that caused him to get knocked out?" She asks tiredly. I smile, and she seems to take the hint. Four walks back into the room, seeming relieved that Eric is gone. I am too, he's a creep.

"Back to the… _other _matter," he begins, but we're cut off by another knock on the door. Tris groans, and goes to get it.

**TRIS POV**

I groan, and go to get the door. I open the door, about to snap at the person behind it, when I realize it's the girl from earlier that looked like Tobias.

"What is it?" I ask carefully. She looks scared, and keeps looking around as if someone's going to come hunt her down. "Do you want to come in?" I continue. She nods her head vigorously, and I invite her in. With four people in my tiny apartment, it might as well be a party. She doesn't seem to notice the mumbling in the other room though, and she goes to the kitchen, as if she knows her way around.

I follow her, hesitant to what she'll say. Once we're there, she whirls around to face me.

"I have a secret to tell you," she says quickly. I nod, motioning for her to go on. "You seem to know… _Four…_ pretty well," she continues, careful to use his nickname, as if she knows his real name. She goes on, "His… mother's…. second…. _Child_….. wasn't… a boy….." She says slowly, letting the information sink in.

"It was… a girl…. And… she…. Didn't… actually….." She stops and takes a deep breath, and I find myself getting more and more annoyed. "_Die." _She finishes. I stare at her, the words barely registering in my brain. Was this Tobias'…. _Sister?_

"Are you… are you his sister?" I ask. She nods, too many times, too fast.

"I… was raised by an Erudite foster family. I came here to find him. And I have. I think I could be safe here, but I didn't want to tell him yet. I decided to tell you first." Tobias pokes his head around the kitchen door, and the girl's eyes widen.

"_Tobias?" _she whispers, and he scowls.

"How do you know my name?" He growls.

"It's me," she says.

"Melanie."

**Sorry, this chapter isn't as long, but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger, and I thought this was the perfect opportunity. I hope you guys like this story, because I plan on continuing it for quite some time. Have lots of Dauntless cake and happy dreaming! :D**

** ~Natacha**


	5. Chapter 5: Do you trust me

**You people are probably dying right now. Heheheheheh. :D **

** Thank you divergentdandelion for being my first review ever on this site! You really made it special! :D Here are some virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) I have an Algebra SOL tomorrow. :( Wish me luck!**

** Disclaimer: I just made 4 batches of chocolate chip cookies, and it took me an hour and a half. I doubt Veronica Roth did. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth, and I do not own Divergent.**

** TOBIAS POV**

"Melanie." I stare at her, uncomprehending. "I'm your sister," she continues, as if I'm stupid. And I'm not, so she can't possibly be my sister.

"You're not my sister," I say slowly. "I never had a sister. I would have had a brother, and he died. So you're not telling the truth. Get out of my girlfriend's apartment," I say, my voice rising with anger. How dare she? She can't come here and tell me she's my sister when it's most certainly _not _true. Her face falls, but then the emotion is replaced by something different. Determination. And anger.

"How dare I? How dare you accuse me of not being your sister, and not telling the truth! I am telling the truth. Our mother took me with her after she died so I could be safe, you monster!" She yells, and I remember the note my mother sent me a year ago. She had said she wasn't dead, and that she was living with the factionless, she had been ever since her supposed death.

"Get out," I say in a quiet, controlled voice. My instructor voice. I hate using it when I'm not teaching, but right now I have no choice. "If you really were my sister, and Evelyn really did take you with her to protect you, why couldn't she take me? Did she hate me? If what you say is true, then I hate you, and I hate everything you stand for!" I yell, unable to keep in my frustration. Tris puts a hand on my arm, I had almost forgotten that she was there. And then it hits me. Natacha is in the other room. She could hear our conversation. Hear about Evelyn. Hear about me. I clutch the arm of a chair at the kitchen table, and look up to see Melanie has not even moved.

"I'm not leaving," she says. "Just because our mother took me and not you was not my fault. If she had done that, Marcus would have gone after all of us. She couldn't take that chance. She already had to fake her death and mine, she couldn't very well fake yours. You can't blame me for what happened. I hate our mother too," She continues, and puts a hand on my arm. I freeze, and she goes on speaking.

"She left me with the Erudite, even after she trained me to hate them. I saw the article of you leaving Abnegation to come here, and I decided to come here too when I was of age. I came to find you, Tobias. Not to hurt you." She finishes, and I relax. If what she's saying is true, then I have real, living family in the compound. I have Tris, of course, but that's different. I look at Tris, and see her already staring at me. I nod, and look at Melanie.

"You're welcome here," I say, and she looks relieved. Natacha pokes her head around the corner, and all three of our heads whip around to look at her.

"I love this touching family reunion, I really do, and I absolutely _hate _to ruin it, but why exactly did you guys have to be "safe" from Marcus?" she asks, putting quotations around the word 'safe'. Melanie, Tris and I all look at each other. Melanie nods, and Tris looks worried. I nudge her shoulder and nod at her before beginning.

When I'm done, Natacha narrows her eyes at me.

"I always knew there was something wrong with that creep," she says, and I crack a smile.

"Yeah, if only the rest of the faction realized that," Tris mutters under her breath. Natacha's face shows a flicker of recognition.

"Beatrice? Beatrice Prior?" She asks, as if she knew her. Tris' face pales and she mutters what sounds like a curse word under her breath.

"How do you know who I am?" She asks, looking slightly annoyed, and slightly angry. I grin. She's cute when she's angry.

"My dad was a faction leader, and he knew yours. I went to your house once, but I never knew you transferred here. Guess there's three Abnegation transfers in here then, huh?" She replies, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I suppose," She quickly replies, and walks out of the room. I follow her, wondering what's gotten into her.

"Are you okay?" I ask, and she stiffens.

"I'm fine, why do you ask," she replies stiffly.

"Because you're being tense and I hate it, now what's wrong," I say, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her. She relaxes in my arms, and quietly replies,

"Her talking about Abnegation annoys me for two reason. One, I miss my family, and I don't want to constantly be reminded that my dad probably hates me for leaving him. Two, I don't want to be reminded that I'm from there, because if any of the other transfers found out, they would never take me seriously. Her best friend is a Candor, she'll figure it out at one point. I just… wish she didn't know." She takes a deep breath, seeming relieved that she got it all out.

"We just have to tell her that. She's a good liar, look at how she lied to us earlier." I say, trying to soothe her. Her eyes widen, and she turns around, still in my arms.

"She's divergent," she quietly whispers. "She's going to get first place, and she will be the third Abnegation transfer in four years to do that." She looks oddly proud, as if this is her doing, even though it's probably just a coincidence. I nod and smile, and instead of smiling back she stands on her tip toes and kisses me gently. She untangles herself from my arms and says,

"Let's go talk to your sister," I smile, and we walk hand in hand back to the kitchen. Natacha is the first to notice me and immediately asks,

"I know I'm not supposed to know your real name, so should I keep it a secret and only call you that privately, or just forget I ever even heard that name?" I look at Tris, and the look in her eyes tells me that she's okay with her knowing. I turn to look at Natacha,

"You can only call me that in private. I trust you, but I better not misplace that trust or you'll end up in the chasm," I say, growling the last few words. Her face remains indifferent, and she merely nods and turns around to walk back to her makeshift bed.

"Tobias," Melanie says quietly, and I turn to look at her. "Do you trust me?" She asks tentatively, as if afraid to ask the question. I nod slowly, picking up the pace as I go. Her face lights up and she runs towards me and hugs me, though my hand never leaves Tris'. I stiffen, and she pulls back.

**Lucky you, no cliffhanger this chapter! I didn't know how to make one, so I gave you guys a break for once. Less me in this chapter, since it is a ****_Divergent _****fanfiction, not a "let's put Natacha in random books" fanfiction. So yeah. Reviews are greatly appreciated:D**

** ~Natacha**


	6. Chapter 6: Al

**I'm sorry for all the drama in the last few chapters, so this chapter is going to be a regular training day… more or less. More Fourtris this chapter! **

** Disclaimer: I have to take an Algebra Sol this week. I doubt Veronica Roth does, therefore I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent.**

** TOBIAS POV**

** I stiffen, and she pulls back. **

"I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"It's alright," I reassure her, but the truth is I don't know if I can really trust anyone but Tris. I've already taken a huge step accidentally trusting Natacha, if anyone else found out I would throw them off the Chasm. She smiles, and after some casual conversation, she leaves, Natacha retakes her place on the couch, and Tris and I fall asleep with her in my arms.

**THE NEXT DAY**

** TRIS POV**

I wake up at 7:30 am to the blare of my alarm clock, and hear Natacha groan in the next room. I roll over to seek the warmth that _should _be on the other side of the bed, but find it cold and empty. I put two and two together when I hear the running of the shower. Natacha knocks lightly on the door, and I shout that it's open. She groggily opens the door and announces that she's going back to the dormitory. I nod sleepily, and she stumbles out the door and down the hall. A few minutes after I start dressing I hear the shower turn off and Tobias pokes his head out the bathroom door.

"Is Natacha gone?" He asks. I nod silently and he walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walks toward me and kisses me on the head.

"Good morning," I say when he pulls away.

"Good morning, _Six." _He replies and grins at me. I smile, and then I remember last night.

"How do you feel about the fact that Natacha learned about both of our names in one night?" I ask, and the grin falls from his face to be replaced with a thoughtful one.

"I think we can trust her. She's Divergent, which means the Abnegation in her will make her know not to tell Eric." He looks worried for a minute. "Then again, the Candor in her will tell her to tell Eric. On the other hand, she didn't tell us about _her _Divergence, so we know she's partially trustworthy." He nods, as if to confirm what he just said. After dressing, we walk hand in hand to the cafeteria. We drop each other's hands when we walk in, me first and him following. I grab a muffin and sit at the regular table. He joins us a few minutes later, and we make conversation, Zeke cracking jokes and Uriah and Marlene flirting with each other. _God, just get together already. _I think, and I know everyone else is thinking it too as we watch them flirt shamelessly with each other.

Across the room, I see Natacha sitting next to two Candor girls, Allison and Alexa. They laugh about something, and Natacha glances over at me for a second and we make eye contact. I look away and join into the conversation, an argument about whether Zeke or Uriah is funnier. I, personally, think Uriah is funnier, but Shauna immediately defends Zeke. They're so cute together, and you can tell by the way they look at each other that they love each other. **(A/N yes, I made Zeke and Shauna be together in this story.) **

The room suddenly goes quiet, and I turn towards the entrance of the room, expecting Eric. What surprises me is that it isn't Eric, it's Al. He doesn't usually show up to breakfast; actually he hasn't shown up since the Chasm incident. He walks over to our table and I immediately stiffen. Tobias' arm, which was casually slung over my shoulder, stiffens also. He goes to stand behind Uriah, who is sitting across from me and when he notices, he drops the cake that was halfway to his mouth.

"Tris, can I talk to you?" He asks angrily. My face, which previously had been a mix between shock, surprise, and confusion, turned hard and I glared at him. _If only looks could kill,_ I sigh in my head.

"You can never go near her again, remember?" Asks an angry Will, balling up his fists. My chest warms up as I think of the great friends that I have. _Not the time,_ I think to myself. I turn my gaze back to Al, who has a broken look on his face. His voice, when he speaks, is broken as well.

"Please? I have to talk to you about something important. You can bring Four with you if it makes you feel more comfortable. I would actually prefer you bring Four with you. Practically looks at him suspiciously, except Lynn, who is filing her nails with a bored look on her face. I look to Tobias, and I can see the gears turning in his head as he angrily stares at Al. He nods quietly, his fury concentrated into his head movements. I silently stand, and Tobias stands with me. We follow Al quietly out of the room, and we walk to a hallway that I recognize as the one my Mother took me to ask me about my Divergence. I shiver, and Tobias quickly slips his hand into mine. His hand, unlike mine, is cool and dry. Mine are sweaty and disgustingly clammy. I wipe my free hand on my jeans, trying to get rid of the moisture.

Al turns to face us, and then starts ranting.

"Really Tris? I thought you could do better than this piece of shit." He nods his head at Tobias, a look of disgust on his face. "You belong with me! We're perfect together, you know you love me. You know that Four is just a cover-up for your feelings. Which are, as I said, for _me_." I stare at him for a few seconds to see if he's serious. He is.

"You can't possibly be serious. You dangled me over a chasm. You risked my life. You ran away like a coward. You think you deserve me? You think I could ever love you? Are you delusional? I could _never _love someone like you. Now do me a favor and stay out of my life." I say angrily, and walk away with Tobias in tow. Al just stands there, glaring at our receding backs.

**Okay, so I lied. There was drama in this chapter. Not the next one, though, I promise you! I just had to add him in there somewhere. **

** ~Natacha**


	7. Chapter 7: Training the initiates

**Training time!**

** Disclaimer: I write on my 3ds. I doubt Veronica Roth does, therefore I am not Veronica Roth, and I do not own Divergent.**

** TRIS POV**

Tobias and I arrive at promptly 8:00 am in the training room and find all the initiates are already there. I hold back a smile at their punctuality and I begin.

"Today we are learning how to shoot a gun. Everybody grab a gun, while Four and I show you how it's done." Everyone scrambles for a gun, except Justin, who is limping a little. Once they're all at their respective targets, Tobias takes his gun out of his belt and swivels his feet to face an empty target. Some of the initiates have looks of disbelief on their faces, as if they don't think he can make it. I cover a smile with my hand, and Tobias inhales.

He exhales, and shoots. Dead center. I grin, and turn to face the initiates, who have looks of shock on their faces.

"That's how it's done. Now, don't aim it at anyone, and don't fool around. I also advise you stay awake," I say, recalling Peter's little… _incident _last year. _If only he had pulled the trigger, _I think darkly. I must be scowling, because Tobias nudges me in the side with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Nothing," I whisper. "Just bad memories." He nods, like he is also recalling last initiation. Within an hour, everyone has hit the target, so we show them how to assemble a gun. That takes a little longer, and soon enough it's lunch time. I'm walking towards that cafeteria when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, expecting Tobias, but see an initiate instead. Alec, I recall, a Candor. He is tall with dark brown hair and eyes. His large white smile seems to glow against his tan skin. He's very handsome, but if he's here for what I think he's here for, he better leave soon.

"You want to sit with me today?" he asks, almost shyly. I nearly smile at the thought that someone might like me, but then I remember the horrible things Al did, and I have to suppress a scowl.

"Sorry," I say, trying to let him down easy, "But it would be odd for a trainer and an initiate to be sitting together on any day other than the first day." His smile falters, and he nods too many times too quickly.

"Of course. I wouldn't want it to be weird or anything… but I think you're really cute," he says, and his grin is restored once more on his face. I resist the urge to smack it off his face and yell that I have a boyfriend already. But then he would ask who, and I can't tell him that I'm dating Tobias. I just smile weakly and walk to my seat in the cafeteria, sitting next to Christina. I tell her everything, and once I'm done, ask,

"Should I tell T-Four? I don't want him to hurt the poor boy, he didn't know." She thinks for a second, and says,

"I think you should tell him. You know Four. If he finds out from a different source, he'll think you're cheating on him. He'll realize the truth eventually, but you wouldn't any unnecessary bumps in your relationship. Better to just tell him now." I nod at her reasoning, wondering why I didn't think of it before.

"Thanks Christina," I say, meaning it. She must realize it too, because her face lights up and she's about to say something when it dawns on me. _No._

"Will you go shopping with me?!" She practically squeals, and I cringe, because I'm pretty sure the entire cafeteria heard what she said. I'm tempted to say no, but my Abnegation side wins and I sigh.

"Fine," I give in, and she squeals once more and hugs me so tight I think I might burst. Uriah walks over and plunks his tray full of cake right across from me. He raises an eyebrow, indicating the squealing girl clinging onto my side. I mouth the word "shopping" and he instantly understands. Tobias sits down next to me and kisses my temple, reminding me of earlier. I turn to him and explain everything that happened.

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, so I decided to tell you," I say, and he just looks at me and goes,

"I trust you to make the right decisions, Tris. I trust you." This warms my heart, and it takes everything I have not to fling my arms around him and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. But I just grin and keep eating, occasionally stealing Uriah's cake.

When lunch is over, I sigh and head back to the training room, Tobias on my heels. When we arrive, none of the initiates are there yet, so we take the time to put up the punching bags. By the time the last bag is up, all the initiates have arrived.

Alec keeps stealing glances at me, and it's starting to annoy me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," yells Allison, and I inwardly cheer for her. On the outside though, I just smirk and go on with the demonstration.

"All right, everyone get a punching bag," I yell, and they all rush for a bag. I notice the Amity, Robert, struggling, and although it'll probably bring back painful memories, I go over and help him.

"You don't have much muscle, so use your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." I recall what Tobias told me that day, and I feel flutters in my stomach. Robert nods, and goes on with his training. I notice Tobias looking at me, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. I grin, and he smirks. I go to help an Erudite transfer, and a few hours later training is over.

"Thank god that's done," I state, leaving the training room with Tobias. We had to stay behind to put away the punching bags, and it's time for dinner. We walk to the dining hall, and I go directly to the line, while Tobias goes to our seats first. I get some mashed potatoes and turn around to face Robert.

"Thank you... for helping me, I mean. That was nice of you. Umm… see you in training tomorrow." He says awkwardly, and runs to his table. I see him sit next to Allison and Natacha, and find myself grinning, happy that he found friends. Usually Amity and Abnegation transfers have the hardest time making friends, but both of them seem to have found reliable friends. I think of my own friends, then scowl when I think of Al. I go to my seat, and we laugh hard, talk with our mouths full, and make jokes at each other's expense. Sometimes I miss Abnegation.

It's times like these that I don't.

**Wooh! Nice ending, right? I know, I'm so poetic. So the next chapter might have to be postponed until Saturday, put it will hopefully be put up tomorrow. I'm writing these as I go, people! Chill.**

** ~Natacha**


	8. Chapter 8: Delusional Al

** Sorry for the postponage, (is that a real word?) but I was busy yesterday. Not really, I was just too lazy. Here you go!**

** Disclaimer: I'm writing a story using my own name. Veronica Roth is not, therefore I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent.**

** TRIS POV**

I launch myself onto my bed and groan, exhausted by the day's events. I sigh when I hear a knock at the door, and reluctantly drag myself up to the door and open it. I steal a glance in the mirror and fix my hair before opening the door. Al stands behind it, looking at the floor. When he hears the door open, he raises his head and smiles at me. I go to close the door, but he sticks his foot inside, his grin leaving his face.

"I need to talk to you," he says, and I groan inwardly.

"There's nothing to talk about," I say coldly, and he shakes his head.

"There's plenty to talk about. I just wanted to say, I still love you. I want to be with you, and I know you love me too," he babbles, but after that I tune out and think, _Is he delusional? He tried to kill me, I threatened his life, and now he wants to be with me? _I shake my head, and he stops talking. I look him in the eye and levelly say,

"I don't like you, much less love you. I don't want you to come near me again. I warned you once, and now I have to warn you again. Next time, there won't be a warning. And I _won't _be alone. Trust me." His face turns angry, and he's about to shout something at me when Tobias appears in the open doorway. He glares at Al, pushes him out the door, and slams it in his face. He turns to look at me, but before he can say anything, I explain it all, answering his silent question.

His eyes show something like concern, hatred, and… _jealousy?_ How could he ever possibly think that I would like Al, of all people? I would sooner go out with Eric, and that's saying something. Before I can voice my thoughts, though, he enfolds me in a hug and buries his face in my neck. I mumble against his shoulder,

"I hate Al. I wish he would go factionless and leave me alone." He stiffens, and holds me at arm's length.

"Why were you talking to him? Why was he here? What did he want?" After he was done asking questions, I answered them slowly.

"I was kicking him out. He said he loved me and that he "knew" I loved him back, and he had come to tell me we would be perfect together." I say, putting quotations around the word "knew". He's still for a moment before he relaxes, even though his posture hasn't changed, I can see it in his eyes. Tobias leads me to the bedroom, and we collapse on the bed, talking and kissing until we're both too tired to say anything more.

I fall asleep in his arms, and it isn't a bad feeling.

**PAGE BREAK WOOT WOOT PAGE BREAK WOOT WOOT PAGE BREAK WOOT WOOT PAGE BREAK WOOT WOOT**

We wake to the alarm, which silences after I throw it at the wall. It was made in Dauntless though, and since this is expected, it doesn't break. I slowly rise, and see a note on the bedside table.

_Dear Tris,_

_ I went to take a shower and get changed. I'll be back at 7:30 with some breakfast. Happy waking!_

_ Love, Tobias_

Although it is a simple note, it shows his love for me, and my chest swells with something that can only be described as love. I look at the clock on the floor and make out the time. **_7:00. _**Ugh. It's so early.

I drag myself to the bathroom and take a hot shower. I'm just finishing putting on my makeup after dressing when I hear the keys jiggling in the lock. At first I panic, then remember that Tobias has the spare set of keys. He never uses them though. Maybe he expected me to still be asleep. I smirk at this, and I'm still smirking when Tobias enters the room. He looks surprised, and I see a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, I am up. I've been up since seven, thank you," I smirk, and he grins. He sits next to me and kisses me on the head and says,

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. How are you this fine morning?" I smile, playing along.

"Good, my prince. Shall we go dine on our breakfast in the dining room?" His grin only gets bigger, and he helps me up and kisses me lightly on the lips. We walk to the kitchen, but before I can go in he says,

"Sorry, I forgot breakfast. Let's go to the dining hall for some." I nod, and we're on our way. We walk in, dropping our hands. I get a muffin and some orange juice, since I'm not very hungry, but Uriah ends up stealing it all anyway, so I end up with cake for breakfast. Today is knife throwing, and I hope Tobias gets to throw knives at someone's head.

"We have to make the pairings during lunch today," says Tobias, pulling me out of my reverie. I nod, remembering this afternoon's plans. I don't look forward to fighting, but it's necessary to be a Dauntless. The amount of fights here is astounding. You need to be prepared, and initiation _is_ supposed to prepare you for Dauntless life.

**Sorry for this chapter, it was a bit of a filler chapter, but I didn't want to go two days without updating. I'm going to be starting a new story soon, (hooray) which is Divergent in high school. Overused, I know, but so is this theme. I want to put my own theme to it, and too many people make Four and Tris get together way too soon, so I'll probably drag it out a little bit. Hope you guys read it and approve! Because of this, however, this story will be updated less often, like only every two or three days. Sorry! :D**

** ~Natacha**


	9. Chapter 9: Fighting

** Sorry for the delay. I was busy stalking a dude at Abercrombie for fun with my friends. Anyway, here you go!**

** Disclaimer: You know what I own (but just in case of prosecution, I don't own Divergent :D)**

** TRIS POV**

We've figured out the pairings, and the ranks are as follows:

Allison Vs. Gabby

Alec Vs. Melanie

Alex Vs. Justin

Robert Vs. Natacha

Hannah was alone, since there was an odd amount of transfers. Justin was strong, but too arrogant to be a good fighter. I only paired him with Alex so that I could see his ass getting kicked. He reminds me too much of Peter, and anyone who reminds me of Peter is bad news. I don't know about the other fights, except that Allison will definitely win against Gabby. Gabby is small and wiry, but unlike me, does not have any ferocity. She is too nice for Dauntless, and I often find myself wondering why she would transfer here. Alec and Melanie are evenly matched, Alec is strong, but Melanie is fast. Robert and Natacha have the same strengths, and I know that it will be a long fight, so I put their fight last on the chalkboard.

When the transfers walk in after lunch, their faces pale as they realize they have their pairings up. Natacha looks tense, Robert looks worried, Gabby just looks plain scared. Allison looks very confident, and I scowl to find that Justin is also looking quite confident. He's got a lot coming if he thinks he's going to win. I now wish I was the one that had hit him over the head with a pillow.

Allison and Gabby walk up to the center of the ring, and I see Gabby start crying softly. Allison looks as if she takes pity, and whispers something in her ear. Gabby nods, and Allison hits her in the head hard. She definitely didn't hit her as hard as she could have, and I see Gabby twitching on the ground, but not making any attempt to get up. I smile to myself, glad that Allison isn't completely giving up but isn't merciless like Peter.

The fight between Alec and Melanie goes faster than I expected, Melanie winning after a mere 8 minutes, staring triumphantly at the half conscious boy on the ground. Alec wasn't as strong as I thought he was, and I can see where I underestimated Melanie. I feel an odd surge of pride at Melanie winning, maybe because I've come to see her as my own sister. I smirk when Alec sits up and is surprised when he learns that he didn't win.

It's Alex and Justin's turn now, and I can't wait to watch Justin fall to the ground. When they start, they shuffle around the arena for a few moments. Justin smiles cockily and throws a lazy punch at Alex' face, even though his hands were clearly blocking the area. While his guard is down, Alex aims an uppercut at his solar plexus, and Justin stumbles back, clearly winded. Alex sweeps out his feet from under him, and Justin just lies on the ground, dazed, staring at the ceiling.

When I declare Alex as the winner, though, Justin shoots up.

"How on earth did _he _win? He can't possibly have beaten me!" He says outraged, and I have to stifle a laugh, barely succeeding.

"He hit you, you fell, and you didn't get up. You didn't even get a hit in, and the one attempt that you did have was set to fail from the start. You never deserved to win, now get your lazy ass out of the circle so that the next two can fight," I snap, and he glares at me for a few moments before backing out of the ring. I see Alex give a triumphant smile, and I give him a sharp look. He seems to understand, and his smile dims a little.

It's Robert and Natacha's turn to fight, and I know they're evenly matched in all areas, so this should be an interesting match. They both look wary, and I can see them quietly whispering as they make their way into the arena. It feels a bit cruel to make friends fight each other, but the initiates have to understand that this isn't personal, it's initiation. The sooner they can learn to suck it up, the better. When I tell the pair to start, Natacha moves first.

Or so I thought. She pretends to punch, and Robert falls for it, so she quickly kicks him in the side, though she could have easily kicked him in his _special place_. I understand why she didn't though, and I don't blame her. He quickly recovers and he punches a few times, sometimes getting hits in, sometimes not. They fight for fifteen minutes, and I'm starting to get bored. Natacha falls to the ground, and just as I think it's going to end, she sweep kicks Robert down, and they start wrestling. Through the fighting though, I can see them smiling and laughing.

Is this… _fun for them? _They stand up slowly, circling each other, and they resume their pointless dance around each other, giving each other bruises. Then, something odd happens. Natacha nods at him, and he nods back. She kicks him in the groin at the same time that he hits her in the solar plexus, and they simultaneously fall to the ground, and I can see them holding back smiles as they lie next to each other, pretending to be half-conscious. I smile, and declare a tie. I circle both their names, claiming it's more of a win-win than a lose-lose. They get off the ground, and it's painfully obvious that they were never unconscious.

I dismiss the initiates, but I hang back to talk to Natacha and Robert, whom I noticed hung back. I walk over to them, and they both smile at me.

"Well done. I have to say, what you did was quite smart. You guys are true friends, and you managed to both win. Literally. Congratulations to the both of you." I say, trying to keep it diplomatic. Natacha's smile just gets bigger, but Robert speaks up.

"You were first ranked weren't you? I think it's awesome that you didn't choose a government job though you could have. It's very… selfless of you." He says, softly saying the last part, as if he knows it's dangerous. I raise my eyebrows at him, and he seems to get my message and gestures to himself and Natacha. Dread fills me.

_He's Divergent._

******I couldn't resist I'm soooooooo sorry. Not really. Whatever, check out my other story, Just give us a chance! Whooooooooooooo**

** ~Natacha**


	10. Chapter 10: He's Divergent

** Sorry soooo much for the delayed update! I am so so so sooo sorry. Anyway, here you go.**

** Disclaimer: I got a 600 on my Algebra sol. I doubt that Veronica Roth had an Algebra sol this week, therefore I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent.**

** TRIS POV**

**_He's Divergent._**

Even more important is the fact that Natacha _told _him that she's Divergent. And possibly me too. How else would he know? Then I remember that he commented on how selfless I was. Maybe he's Divergent for Erudite as well, and he managed to observe my Divergence. This worries me, because he's going to have to hide his Divergence if he wants to survive here.

I must have a look of horror on my face, because Natacha nudges my shoulder, bringing me out of my trance. Robert looks at me worriedly, and I quickly turn my face into an indifferent mask.

"What are you trying to get at?" I narrow my eyes. Robert just looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"Don't even try, Tris. I'm Amity, not stupid. And I may or may not have hacked the computer system and looked at your aptitude test results. And Dauntless simulation results." At this, he looks sheepish. I gape at him, and he looks up at my probably unattractive face and looks surprised.

"Were you really surprised?" He says, and I nod mutely. Natacha, for some reason, has a look of pride on her face, but when she sees me staring, changes it into an uneasy smile. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she mouths the word "later". Robert looks in between us, searching for any signs of what's going on. His Erudite side is probably screaming on the inside out of curiosity. He seems to suppress it, though, because he simply smiles at us.

"Come on, let's take this conversation elsewhere," I say, trying to change the subject. I lead them silently to the Pit, and they follow me compliantly, without question. I smile to myself, happy that they trust me wholeheartedly. I lead them to the tattoo parlor, happy that Tori is the one on shift and not Bud. I lead them inside, and Tori looks up from the front desk, giving me a questioning look. I try to explain what's going on with my eyes, and she seems to understand what I'm trying to say. I lead them to the back, making sure no one sees us going.

"Why are we here?" Natacha questions, caving into the curiosity that had probably been eating away at the both of them.

"So that we can talk about the question that is with no doubt eating away at your right now." I smoothly reply, making some space on the few cluttered chairs. Robert's eyes show a flicker of recognition, before he asks, in a low voice,

"Are you sure there aren't cameras here?" I simply look at him and nod. He nods, and Natacha flicks her wrist around, rotating her hand as if to say _"go on,"_

They both look at me expectantly, and I take a deep breath before starting. I tell them about my initiation, how I found I was Divergent, how Four and Tori helped me. I make sure to go around my name and Tobias' past, because Robert doesn't know about it yet. Natacha raises an eyebrow when I skip over Tobias, but remains silent. I go on to tell them that I am going to protect them, and relief floods Robert's eyes.

"What exactly _is _Divergent though? Why do people seem to hate us so much?" Natacha asks, and I hesitate before answering.

"You… manipulate simulations. I don't know why they care so much about this, I feel like it's linked to something bigger, though. I think they don't like not being in control, if that makes any sense. You being able to best their little… mind game, is annoying, and they don't like people who can think differently than them. So they kill you. In their minds, it makes perfect sense. Kill you to shut you up. They don't value lives as much as they should, though, so it doesn't bother them. I highly suggest that you don't draw too much attention to yourselves during the simulation, even if Four and I will be administering them," I blow out, only taking in a few breaths.

I can practically see the wheels turning in Robert's head, trying to take in all this information in true Erudite fashion. I turn my gaze onto Natacha, but she's picking at her nails nonchalantly. I don't know whether to be angry that she takes this so… not seriously, or happy that she isn't letting it affect her too much. She feels my gaze on her and turns to me, raising an eyebrow when she sees me staring at her.

"Natacha, why are you so nonchalant about this whole thing? You realize this could get you killed, right?" At the way I say it, Robert turns pale, and he looks as if he's just seen a ghost.

"My parents told me all about it. My mom told me that most Abnegation born are Divergent, but she didn't explain why, I suppose because she didn't know." She replies, looking me in the eye. I remember what Tobias told me about selflessness and bravery being the same thing.

"I have a theory. If you train your whole life to be selfless, won't that be your first instinct in battle? And that, being, your first instinct, will turn into bravery. So if you are selfless, you are also brave." Robert nods as if this makes perfect sense, which, in a way, it does. Natacha stares at me.

"That's actually pretty awesome. So, despite the entire lack of combat-and anything physical, really- skills, wouldn't that make Abnegation the second bravest faction? Or maybe even tied for first?"

I'm about to say something when Robert speaks up.

"No, because Abnegation isn't all that selfless. Eating plain food and living in grey homes and wearing unattractive clothes doesn't make you selfless. Giving up your seat on a bus doesn't either. They used to be selfless, and now they're not. Just like the Dauntless aren't brave," He finishes, leaning against a cabinet full of ink. I hear the bell ring in the tattoo shop and the heavy voice of Eric in the parlor.

_Shit._

**Sorry for the curse word, but this****_ is_**** rated T. Sorry again for the long update time! :(**

** ~Natacha **


	11. Chapter 11: Truth or Truth

** Update time… **

** Disclaimer: I have no idea what Allegiant will be about. Veronica Roth, however, does. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth, and I do not own Divergent.**

** TORI POV (Sorry for changing the POV, but I need this to explain what's going on.)**

I look down at the papers I'm holding, and sigh. How am I ever going to finish this? I hear the bell at the front of the shop ring and inwardly cheer. At least now I have a reasonable excuse not to do this paperwork. I look up to see Eric. Oh joy.

"Want another tattoo, Eric?" I ask a bit coldly. I mentally scold myself. I shouldn't be mean to the customer. "What do you need?" I ask a bit more cheerfully. He narrows his eyes at me, and I remember Tris and the two initiates in the back.

"I wanted…" he begins. I listen to his tattoo description, and hope this won't take too long. They can't stay in the back room forever, and they can't come out when he's here. I nod when he's finished, and begin sketching. Unlike usually, he agrees with the first sketch I come up with.

"Let me just get some ink from the back room, we might not have enough here," I make up an excuse. I walk over to the door, which is hidden a little by the desk, and open it. I hear a slight gasp, and walk in casually, closing the door behind me.

"Look," I begin. "Eric's here and he wants a tattoo, so you guys can't come out until I'm finished. Bud doesn't work a shift until tomorrow, so he won't be intruding on you guys talking. Try to find something to talk about, because Eric wants a long, complicated tattoo, like always. I'll be done in a few hours, can't say the exact amount though." I explain, and they all nod. Tris looks a little exasperated, but she'll pull through.

**TRIS POV**

What the hell are we supposed to talk about for likely three hours? I'm thinking of something we can do when Robert blurts,

"Why don't we play truth or dare? I mean, we can't do that many dares, but we can play with mainly truths, right?" I must be looking at him weirdly, because Natacha explains it to me. When she's done, I shrug, and agree.

"Seems like something the Dauntless would do, but I can see the Amity doing that." We start, and it starts out simple. Robert begins, and he says,

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I say, then add, "What are the rules of this game exactly?" Robert and Natacha think, then Robert finally says,

"If you don't do the truth, then you _have _to do the dare, no outs. Same for dare, except you have to do truth."

"Alright," I nod, and Natacha just sits there, looking a little bored.

"What factions did you have aptitude for?" Robert asks timidly, and I smile.

"Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. I also listed them in the order that I would choose them if given the choice." He nods, and I continue to ask Natacha.

"Natacha, truth or dare?" She doesn't even think before answering,

"Truth. I did have aptitude for Candor, after all," She smirks.

"Well yeah… but you transferred to _Dauntless," _Robert points out, smirking as well. I soon find that we're all smirking, and I have to keep myself from laughing, because we can't have Eric hearing us. Natacha and Robert must notice this too, because they noticeably lower their voices.

"All right… who do you think is the cutest initiate?" I ask, and Natacha just chips at her dark blue nail polish. Where did she get dark blue nail polish? Everything in this compound is black.

"Robert," She says nonchalantly, and the tips of Robert's ears turn red. Natacha grins at this, and ruffles his hair.

"Robert, truth or dare?" She asks, and he mumbles,

"Truth…"

"Okay, then why did you blush?" she asks smirking. He immediately begins to protest before Natacha raises an eyebrow showing she doesn't believe him, and he shuts up. He visibly takes a deep breath before responding-well, more like mumbling-

"I may or may not have crush on you…." I grin and raise my eyebrows find my hairline, an amused look on my face. Natacha looks surprised, then replaces it with her signature smirk. She ruffles his hair again, and he protests, fixing his hair.

"Oh, please, Robert, this isn't Abnegation. People here can actually show affection, and admit their undying love for each other," I hold in a giggle at that last part, but Natacha can't control herself as much, and she starts silently laughing, which reminds me of Drew's laugh, but hers is more adorable than annoying. Robert turns bright red and hides his face with his shaggy long hair.

"Truth or dare, Natacha," Robert says after Natacha stops laughing. His face is only slightly pink now, and his voice is pretty neutral despite everything that just happened. I feel a twinge of guilt, my Abnegation, but I ignore. This is harmless fun. This is Dauntless.

"Who do you have a crush on?" He asks boldly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Wow, Robert, not obvious at all or anything." I comment, and he glares at me for a second before his eyes find Natacha's face once more. She thinks for a few moments, and every second that passes, Robert grows more and more nervous, and Natacha's smile grows wider and wider as she notices his nervousness.

"I'm gonna have to go with… Justin." She says, and both mine and Robert's jaws drop.

"Did you just say… _Justin? _You hit him over the head with a wet pillow, for crying out loud!" Robert looks a bit flabbergasted, and Natacha just keeps smiling, before letting out a silent laugh.

"I don't like _Justin. _Are you freaking kidding me? I hate that kid's guts, and I don't want him to come near me. Please. I thought you had a higher opinion of me. Apparently not. No, I have a crush on Robert," she says casually, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He just sits there, looking at her like she's crazy.

**Yep, ****_looooooovvvvveeeeee. _****Robert isn't based off of a real person, but I wanted a love interest for myself. Soooo…. Yeah.**

** ~Natacha**


	12. Chapter 12: His tattoo's ugly

******Pardon my language right now. **

** Oh my fucking god!**

** Zariha321 reviewed my story and pm-ed me! After I pm-ed her first, of course, but she had time in her awesome life to respond! **

** If you don't know who that person is, then I'm sorry for your obviously misguided life. Her awesome story is called Divergent University, and it is ****_pure genius. _****Read it!**

******Back to the story.**

** Disclaimer: I am happy that Zariha321 reviewed my story. As awesome as Veronica Roth is, I don't think she would make as big of a deal of this as I did. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth, and I do not own Divergent.**

** ROBERT POV (yeah, I wanted to do that for this scene.)**

_"I don't like Justin. Are you freaking kidding me? I hate that kid's guts, and I don't want him to come near me. Please. I thought you had a higher opinion of me. Apparently not. No, I have a crush on Robert," she says casually, leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek. I just sit there, looking at her like she's crazy._

_ Whaatttttttt….?_

She has a crush on me? This has got to be some kind of sick joke.

"Whaaaa-?" I say, blubbering. Smooth, Robert. Real smooth. Natacha just smirks at me, and Tris is trying not to smile. Not very well, I observe.

"This is all some kind of joke, right? This can't possibly be happening, right?" I ask, and pinch my arms to make sure this isn't a dream. By the time Natacha answers, my arms are red and there's a smirk on her face.

"This isn't a joke. Unlike Justin, you aren't a complete douche bag. Yet. I don't know you that well." She says playfully, and I glare at her for a few moments.

"Then what is this? I mean, whoa. People liking each other back is like, something out of a fairytale." Tris glares at me for a moment, and I see a ghost of a smile on Natacha's face. Before anyone can answer my question, there's a knock on the door. I swear we all jump three feet into the air. Someone opens the door and we all hold our breaths. Tori pokes her head in, and relief courses through me. I thought Eric would catch us, and that would be bad news.

"Eric is gone. Halfway through the tattoo he decided he wanted to just leave it like that. I think it's ugly, personally, but then again I also thought the original design was ugly. Which it was." She says, smiling at our paranoia. Tris glares at her, then stands, brushing off her jeans. I wonder why she did that, she couldn't possibly have gotten anything on her jeans. _Weird. _

"Thanks again Tori. I would say that I owe you one, but I work here, so I think a thank you will suffice. Well, that and an apology. So sorry, Tori, for cluttering up your back room and making you all paranoid. We have to go. Bye now!" Tris says cheerfully, and I wonder where the seriousness went, but I think it might have something to do with the fact that Natacha's hand is currently squeezing mine as we walk along. I can't help but feel happy at how this all worked out, despite the serious conversation we just had in the back room.

I'm quite glad we played Truth or Dare now, even though I was hesitant to suggest it at first.

**Sorry this is a (really) small chapter, but I have to go write my other story now! Sorrrryyyyyyyyyy**

**~Natacha **


	13. Chapter 13: Our special place

**So I was busy updating my other story so yeah here's the chapter. Like I said on my other story, I will be updating less often starting in a few weeks since I'm moving. :(**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent. **

**TRIS POV**

As I walk toward my apartment, I start thinking about the next day's pairings. I'm tempted to put Natacha with Justin, but he might try to get revenge, and I don't want him pulling a Peter on us. I knock on the apartment door, knowing Tobias will be home. He opens, the door, his smile radiant like the sun, and I notice he's dressed in a tuxedo.

"Woah. What's gotten into you?" I ask, trying to make my way into the apartment, but he blocks my way.

"Are you free tonight?" He asks, and I can tell he's trying to hide his excitement, not very well, I notice.

"Yes… Did you get a reservation somewhere?" I ask slowly, getting suspicious.

"Yes, actually, I did. Now go get ready so that we won't be late!" He says, and walks out of the room after promising to be back at 7:55. I look at the clock. 7:15. I jump in the shower, determined to be on time. I decide to curl my hair after some debate, and let it hang in waves over my shoulders. Eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, and I'm done with my makeup. I decide to wear a short-ish black dress that Christina made me get before this year's initiation, and realize that I've never worn it, much like the other things Christina makes me buy.

Tobias knocks on the door just as I'm putting my heels on. I open the door, and he smiles at me.

"You look beautiful," He claims, even though I doubt it to be true. He must see my frown, because he frowns as well.

"You are beautiful, no matter how much you try to convince me otherwise. Now come on, our reservation's at eight." He whisks me away, his arm encircle around my waist, his steps synchronous with mine. We walk into the restaurant, which is located on the side of the Pit, at precisely eight, and I don't have enough time to catch the name of the restaurant, but it looks fancy, and fancy is a rarity among the Dauntless.

Dinner was wonderful, but I'm wondering what is so special tonight. It's not our anniversary for another week, since the first stage hasn't even ended yet. Before I can ask my question, Tobias leads me down to our place in the Chasm where we first kissed. We go down there occasionally, sometimes alone to think, sometimes together to settle one of our rare disputes, or just to be together, away from all the chaos of Dauntless. I wonder why he's such in a good mood, but before I can ask he sits down on the same rock as always, our special rock. I sit down and feel tingles.

This place has so many good memories that it's hard not to have shivers everyone time I come here. I look at Tobias to see him already staring at me with such an intense gaze that it scares me. I open my mouth to say something before he cuts me off.

"Tris, you love me right?" The straightforwardness of his question shocks me back. We've been saying _I love you _for a while now, and he must know that I love him. I hope he's not breaking up with me.

"Of course I do, Tobias. You know that." I reply, and I see the relief in his eyes. He tells me to close my eyes, and I obey. The pounding of the water seems even louder with my eyes closed, and I hope I don't have to keep them closed long.

"All right, you can open your eyes."

I open my eyes to see him kneeling on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand.

"Tris, will you marry me?"

**FOUR POV (Before Tris comes home)**

I'm pacing around the apartment trying to find my one and only tuxedo. Everything has to be perfect for tonight, and I can't _not _have a tuxedo, because even if I weren't proposing, I don't think the restaurant would let me in without one. I finally find my tuxedo and shrug it on, briefly run one of Tris' combs through my hair, and put on my only pair of dress shoes, which I bought for a wedding that ended badly, like most Dauntless weddings. _This one is going to be different, though, _I think, and will it to be true.

I hear a knock at the door, and nearly jump out of my skin. I glance at the clock. 7:14. She won't have much time to get ready, but Tris gets stuff done. I open the door, and realize too late that my smile is probably splitting my face in two. I don't falter though, because I don't see the point. Tris looks at me oddly and says,

"Woah. What's gotten into you?" I smile a little bit wider, but I don't think she notices. She tries to make her way into the apartment, but I block her way.

"Are you free tonight?" I ask, changing the subject, but again, she doesn't notice.

"Yes… Did you get a reservation somewhere?" She asks slowly, and I can sense she's getting suspicious.

"Yes, actually, I did. Now go get ready so that we won't be late!" I say, and walk out the door, after promising to be back at 7:55. I go to Zeke's, since he already knows the plan. I hang out at his place, and we have a mostly one-sided conversation. Mostly me fretting about the things that could go wrong, and him reassuring me. I know that she's said she's loved me, and that's a lot coming from a former Abnegation, I should know, unfortunately, but I'm afraid she didn't mean it. She may have had an aptitude for three factions, but Candor wasn't one of them.

Soon, 7:55 is upon us. I knock on our apartment door, and Tris opens it, looking stunning.

"You look beautiful," I say smiling, but I see her frown and mirror it.

"You are beautiful, no matter how much you try to convince me otherwise. Now come on, our reservation's at eight." I whisk her towards the restaurant on the side of the Pit and walk in at precisely eight o'clock.

Dinner is wonderful, and after we leave I take her to our special place at the bottom of the Chasm. I sit down on our usual rock, and see the gears turning in her head. She turns toward me, and I notice that I was staring intensely at her. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"Tris, you love me right?" I say, and the straightforwardness of the question seems to shock her.

"Of course I do, Tobias. You know that." She replies, and relief floods through me, though I should already know that. I instruct her to close her eyes, and she does. Hands shaking, I get on one knee and hold the black velvet box in one hand. I'm glad I decided to ask her here, because the sound of the rushing water in the Chasm prevents her from hearing my shuffling around.

"All right, you can open your eyes." I shakily say, and I hope she doesn't here the slight tremor in my voice. She opens her eyes and I say, with as much confidence as I can muster,

"Tris, will you marry me?"

**Please don't hate me for ending it here, because I needed to end it on a sort-of cliffhanger. **

** ~Natacha**


	14. Chapter 14: For special occasions

** I know you've been dying to know what she says, and I finally found the time to write. Well, more or less. **

** Disclaimer: NO ONE ON THIS FREAKING SITE OWNS DIVERGENT OKAY SO DEAL WITH IT**

** TRIS POV**

_"Tris, will you marry me?"_

Oh my god. Was he asking me to marry him? What should I say? _Wait a minute, _I thought.

_Why are you even thinking about this?!_

"Of course I'll marry you!" I say, and fling my arms around him. He immediately hugs me back, and pulls back just a little to kiss me. We kiss, just like on that day of initiation which is what marked this place as ours. After a while, we pull back at the same time and he slips the ring on my finger, and I take a close look at it. It's a silver band, with a small diamond in the center with rubies forming a circle around the diamond, and the whole ring is plated with gold. I stare at him for a minute.

"Tobias! This must have cost a fortune!" I scold, but find that I can't be mad at him for very long. I squeal a little, and he brings me close, burying his face in my hair. We just stand there, locked in an embrace for what seems like forever, but I know that I would be content doing just that. I pull back after probably fifteen minutes, and look in his dark blue eyes. I have to snap myself back to reality, because I had gotten lost in his eyes. He smirks, and I lightly smack his arm.

"We can't tell the initiates. They didn't know about us before, they won't know now. I do want to invite some of them to the wedding though. What about my parents and Caleb? And Melanie? And what do we tell Eric and Max? What about- Oh my god!" I ramble, and then remember something important.

"I have to go tell Christina!" I rush off as fast as the slippery rocks will allow, and I hear Tobias chuckling behind me. I ignore him and practically run up the path on the side of the Chasm. Luckily, I don't have to run very far after that because Christina was already shopping in the Pit.

"CHRISTINA!" I yell, prompting several people to swivel their heads to look at me. I ignore them and run to her. I only have to show her my hand when she starts squealing.

"OH MY GOD!" She yells, and we start jumping up and down. She starts questioning me, going a mile a minute and I struggle to keep up, but I still answer the best I can. She walks me back to my apartment, and promises to help me with the wedding preparations. After a half-hearted attempt on my part instructing her not to tell anyone but Will, she skips off into the darkness. I sigh happily and lean my head back against the door to our apartment. Tobias opens the door and grins when I almost fall over. I scowl at him and walk to the bed, plopping myself down exhaustedly.

"You know, you never answered my question. I suppose Melanie would be a no-brainer considering she's your sister, and I really want Natacha, Allison and Robert to come to the wedding. I'm going to ask Max if my parents and Caleb can come, because if I asked Eric, he would probably say no and then throw knives at me until I left the office." Tobias chuckles and lays down next to me, kissing my head.

"Try to get some sleep, okay? It's late, and we have to train tomorrow." I look at the clock and see he's right, it's 11:30. What was Christina doing shopping so late? I shake my head and roll over to my side, not bothering to change into sleepwear before I click off the bedside lamp. Tobias puts a protective arm around my waist, and I press my back into his chest. He presses his lips to my hair and mumbles,

"Tomorrow we'll start actually preparing. I was thinking we could have the wedding right after initiation. And I already talked to Max, he said that for special occasions family members could come from other factions, but he said he would only break the "factions before blood" rule for me if he could come to the wedding, so I hope you don't mind that I made that small sacrifice." I nod sleepily at this, and smile, thinking about how Tobias already asked Max because he was so sure that I would say yes.

"As long as Eric doesn't come, I'm fine," I mumble, and then Tobias says something but I don't quite catch it, because I'm too far gone.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it's just her reaction to his proposal.**

** ~Natacha**


	15. Author's note

**So I really hate author's notes, but I have to do this.**

**I haven't been online lately cuz I'm moving this Friday, and I need to finish packing. After that, I don't know how often I'm going to update, but probably pretty often. So just bear with me, kay?**

**Coolio.**

**Always Awesome,**

**~Natacha**


	16. Chapter 15: She's a Candor

** Wow, I am on FIRE today!**

** Sorry I had major writer's block for this story. **

** Writing music: The beginning by RuPaul, Naturally by Selena Gomez**

** Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OH MY GOSH GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL**

** TRIS POV**

I wake up at about 7:30 and see that Tobias is already gone. I see a note on the bedside table and look to check it out.

_Tris,_

_ I went to get some breakfast, I'll be back at about 7:30, I have to do something in the control room. Sleep well;)_

I smile, and then grin even wider remembering that he's not just my boyfriend anymore, though I enjoyed the label. _Fiancée _I think, and I skip to the bathroom to get ready at the wonderful thought. After getting ready, I walk to the bedside table to see it's almost eight. At 7:30 sharp, Tobias walks in, a muffin in each hand.

"Hello, my lovely bride," He says, and I grin happily at the thought. He laughs at my smile and pulls me into an embrace we kiss for a little while before I remember breakfast. I pull away and grab a muffin, walking out of the door without looking back. I hear him chuckle and hear him follow me, closing the door shut before falling into stride with me. We walk into the cafeteria and walk over to the table that holds all our friends. I fight the smile that threatens to break my face in half. When we reach the table, I look at Tobias, who nods with a small smile on his face.

"Guys." I say quietly, getting their attention, since I never talk quietly. I hold up my hand and they all start squealing. Well, except Lynn who just lessens the scowl on her face. Still, it's something. Uriah practically pushes me over, and I'm probably going to have bruises from the "pat on the back" that I receive from Zeke. Shauna, Marlene, and Christina all talk in an excited girl circle. Natacha, Robert and Allison walk over from the front of the cafeteria. I quickly slip the ring into my pocket, deciding to keep it a secret for now.

"What's this all about?" Allison asks, and I shoot a look to the entire table which prompts them to start talking about something else.

"Nothing," answer nonchalantly and sit down with Tobias sitting down across from me. Christina snorts, and Allison narrows her eyes, and I remember that they're both former Candor.

"It's definitely not nothing. Come on, tell me!" Allison whines, and I stifle a laugh, she reminds me so much of Christina. Natacha and Robert both raise an eyebrow, and I just bite into my muffin. Allison sighs, and they all sit down. Breakfast goes by quickly, everybody talking excitedly about things not pertaining to the wedding, though you can still feel the excitement in the air. At the end of breakfast, I walk with Allison, Natacha and Robert and decide this is the perfect time to tell them. Four took a different route to talk to Zeke about something, so it's the perfect time.

"Okay, so it wasn't nothing," I admit out of the blue, but Allison knows what I'm talking about right away.

"I knew it!" She yells, and fist pumps the air. I laugh, and take the ring out of my pocket to slip it onto my finger. Natacha and Robert gasp, and Allison hugs me, which surprises me, since that isn't a Dauntless _or _Candor oriented response.

I laugh and they all start congratulating me.

"Look, don't tell the other initiates, none of them know about Four and me," I say, and Allison gasps.

"You're marrying _Four_?" she asks incredulously, and I remember that she never knew about us.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you about that," Natacha says sheepishly, and I smile.

"Well, you guys are the only initiates I actually _like, _so I wanted to invite you to the wedding. If you guys have nothing to do after initiation, that is," I say, and Allison looks like she's about to burst.

"Why would we _ever _say no? This is like totally awesome!" She yells, and I laugh. I like laughing. It makes me feel free, and I feel less regret from leaving Abnegation, though I should probably have come to terms with it a long time ago. We walk into the training room, and I see Gabby and Melanie are there already. Melanie and Gabby seems to be good friends, and I feel bad for Melanie. Gabby probably won't make it through the first stage of initiation. I walk over to the chalkboard and begin putting up the pairings.

Natacha vs. Melanie

Alex vs. Alec

Robert vs. Gabby

Justin vs. Hannah

Allison sits out today, and since she's been out and had to fight against an easy opponent like Gabby, I'll probably put her with someone harder tomorrow. Natacha and Melanie are pretty evenly matched, since Melanie is a tad faster but Natacha is a tad stronger. It'll be interesting. They both put up a pretty good fight, but in the end Melanie wins when she hits Natacha's weakness, which is her nose. I can tell by the way that she screams that she's broken it several times before. Alec wins against Alec, and Robert beats Gabby in a matter of seconds, though he goes easy on her, like Allison did. Justin and Hannah are up last, and I can see Justin has learned his lesson since last time, and there is no smug smile or taunting words.

Hannah puts up a good fight, and it seems like the fight is over when she lies on the ground unmoving, but the required three seconds haven't passed yet when Justin turns around, arms raised in victory. A blur appears behind him, and Hannah isn't on the ground anymore. Soon, he's on his back with Hannah straddling him, and she's punching him over and over again. After a few more seconds I'm painfully reminded of Peter and I pull her off of him.

"You won. Stop." I say forcefully, and she glares at me. I glare right back, then shove her off.

"Since you were so set on nearly killing him, you can take him to the infirmary," I say, and I can see the hatred that flashes in her eyes when I mention him. I remember that she's from Erudite, Justin's old faction, so she might have an old grudge against him. Or a new grudge. That's good too.

**Sorry for the super boring chapter. Al is going to be in the next one, hope you don't mind that. He's gonna be supah jealous and it's going to be super hilarious. :D**

** ~Natacha**


End file.
